You Never Know
by Neo the Saiyan angel
Summary: Live, or dead? An important question, especially if you're Kim Possible... One-shot.


Kim was smacked into the wall with enough force to crack a couple of her ribs. She fell to the floor in a heap, her pained gasps echoing throughout the cavernous room. Shaking, she pulled herself to her knees. Tears were streaming down her face at a steady pace as sobs escaped her, small wisps of blood escaping with every exhale. Her eyes rose to meet the sight that tore her heart to shreds: Ron was laying on the floor a couple dozen feet away, his bones having been crushed to the point where some of them were powder. They mixed with the copious amount of blood that were still leaking from his body in small rivers, though most of it was congealing already. A couple of feet away stood her arch-foes, the blue mad scientist, Doctor Drakken, and his green super-powered assistant, Shego. They had an arm wrapped around one another and they were smiling like mad. Shego had one of her fists glowing with her deadly plasma powers while Drakken had what looked to be a futuristic bazooka strapped to his unoccupied arm. A few seconds ago, he had hit Kim with a blast from it. He snickered as he poked Ron's lifeless body with his weapon.

"Looks like the buffoon's luck ran out," he said. "Then again, it takes more than luck to survive having a ten ton weight falling on you. Several times." He glanced up to his hidden weapon, a large box that was connected to the ceiling by a series of ropes. "Just like a crane game. Except it doesn't grab; it smashes into oblivion." Giggling, he turned his head to his assistant. "It's all thanks to you, my dear."

"Gee, thanks, Doc," Shego said with just a trace of sarcasm. "If only you'd listened to me earlier, we would be ruling the world by now."

"Of course, if that had happened, we wouldn't be together, now would we?" he replied. His eyes softened and he took his arm from around Shego and reached into his lab coat. To Kim's horror, he got down on one of his knees, his foot bumping into Ron's femur. He pulled out a ring with his unoccupied arm and held it up for Shego to see. "Will you be my queen?" Shego seemed to consider it for a second, then smiled and put a thoughtful finger on her chin.

"Only if ya throw Australia in there." That made Drakken turn slightly purple.

"Shego! As queen of the world, you'd already HAVE Australia!"

"I want to be the ONLY ruler of Australia," Shego corrected. Drakken gnashed his teeth in frustration.

"Nnngh…fine! But only if I get to be the only ruler of Drakkanada!"

"That's just fine with me. I don't wanna be the co-ruler of a country with as stupid a name as 'Drakkanada'," Shego said with a smirk.

"Gaah! Why do you always have to mock?" Drakken asked as he stood back up.

"That's just the way I am. Don't tell me you don't like it?" Shego asked with a fake pout.

As the two villains bantered and bargained, Kim struggled to her feet. She may have been injured, both body and heart, but she wasn't about to let those two win. A small gasp was stifled as she tried to walk; her ankle had been broken earlier. The shock of the situation kept her from registering it. A panicked glance showed her that it was enough to get their attention.

"What should we do with poor little Princess?" Shego asked with a sneer. Drakken shot a blast from his bazooka at Kim. She tried to dodge, but found that her injured leg wasn't helping. Her lower body was hit by the blast, the already serious injuries becoming almost unbearable and certainly causing some permanent damage. The force knocked her back into the wall and she let out an agonized scream. Shaking, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at her foes with fear.

"I say we let her join her buffoon in the great beyond," Drakken replied. He walked over to Kim and laughed.

"Wh…why? Why are you doing this?" Kim begged to know.

"I got sick and tired of you and monkey boy over there always ruining everything for me! I should be ruling the world by now. The Lil' Diablo plan was almost flawless! But no, you and the sidekick just had to get in the way like you always do. Just when I was about to have my dream realized, you had to swoop in and save the day. I'm sick and tired of losing to a couple of _stupid_ high school students that live in a freakin' _bubble_ and fail to recognize that some people SHOULD NOT BE MESSED WITH!" Drakken screamed, his face now inches from Kim's. She looked into his eyes and was horrified by what she saw.

They were angry, oh yes they were, and determined, but that wasn't what caused her to be filled with such dread. Her heart was going cold at what she _didn't_ see. There was no remorse, no pity…no regret. She swallowed hard, a lump forming in her throat. Now she knew that he wasn't going to hold back. He was actually going to kill her. And he wouldn't care at all. Her tears fell at a faster pace, and she turned her eyes to the ground. She couldn't take it anymore. It was over. It was all over.

Sobs overtook her, her elbows giving out, and she hugged the ground. The tears that had already fallen had formed a puddle which soaked her face. She just wished that she could drown herself in it right then and there. A clicking noise above her told her that Drakken had raised his weapon and was preparing to crush her head in with the force it produced. She was too weak to do anything about it, and instead just tried to make peace with the fact that she was going to die. Enough courage was gathered for her to look up again, straight into the barrel of the weapon.

Laughing, Drakken yelled, "Goodbye, Kimberly Ann!" He pulled the trigger, which caused a light to form at the end that shot straight at her. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Kim jumped up in bed, sweat causing the sheets to stick to her body. Several ragged breaths were taken as she ran a hand through her hair. She brought her legs up to her body and rested her forehead on her knees. The stress and realistic feel of the dream caused her to break down into tears, mostly out of relief that it was a dream and not real. The crying was soft, but was still enough to wake her partner. He turned on the light and sat up, turning toward Kim.

"What's wrong, Kim?" Drakken asked her. Kim turned her head towards him, her face twisted in an effort to hold down the sobs. He put an arm around her shoulder and gave it a reassuring pat. "Come on. You can tell me." Kim swallowed a little and her body stopped shaking as much. Sniffling, she turned toward him and buried her face in his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I…I had the worst dream. I dreamt that you and Shego had killed Ron and he was broken and bleeding on the floor and you were _laughing _about it. Then you…you…proposed to her. And she said _yes_. Then you blasted me in the head with a bazooka!" she said the last part quickly, before another wave of crying overtook her. Drakken gave her a few minutes to calm down again, and kissed her head.

"Kim," he said, "I would _never_ do that. I love you." He put his fingers under her chin and slowly raised her head until her gaze met his. "It was just a bad dream, okay?"

Kim looked into his eyes and saw what was so painful not to see in her dream: care, worry, a trace of sadness, and love. She sniffled a bit more and wiped her eyes. Now she felt a bit silly over her reaction. How could she even think that stuff? He was her dear husband, for now and forever. He had given up everything to be with her. He had given up everything…and she still doubted him. A small amount of shame now mixed in with her emotions and she turned her head down again and let her gaze rest on his thigh.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He sighed a little and kissed her cheek.

"It was just a bad dream," he repeated. "Go back to sleep. I'm sure that it won't happen again. Good night, my dear Kimberly." He gave her one more kiss and turned the light off. Soon after laying down, soft snores could be heard from him. Kim stayed in the same position until Drakken started snoring. Then she reached her hand over and stroked his cheek. He mumbled incoherently and turned his body toward her. In his right arm, his teddy bear was secured in a tight grip. Kim smiled a little and laid back down. Of course it was silly of her to think like that. There was no way her gentle, bumbling blue geek of a husband could do something so horrible. She watched him gently snore for a while before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Gasp! It's amazing! A Drakkim one-shot! Yup, I figured since nearly all the rest of the pairings get at least one unexplained one-shot, that Drakkim also deserved one. I also figured that I'd kill two birds with one stone and make it a dream sequence as well. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are fun to read.

Thanks to cpneb for help with the title and summary.


End file.
